The present invention is directed to an electrical transition fitting that can be used in residential, commercial and industrial applications. As disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,752, various electrical conduits, such as electrical metallic tubing (EMT) and cables, such as metal clad (MC) or armored clad (AC), which contain electrical wires with insulated conductors must be interconnected, for example, to a primary power supply in a suitable power distribution outlet box, junction box, panel box or other enclosure where metal clad or armored clad cable is used.
In some applications, it is desirable to allow passage of electrical wires from multiple metal clad or armored clad cables to a single electrical conduit where the conduit may then be connected to an electrical panel box or the like or for other purposes. In other applications, it is desirable to combine the electrical wires of multiple MC or AC cables for passage into a panel box directly through a single knockout hole in the panel box or the like.
There have been many duplex electrical connectors and electrical transition couplings for allowing two AC or MC cables to be combined in a single fitting to allow the electrical wires to pass either into a single electrical conduit (such as an EMT) or to pass into a panel box or the like through a single knockout hole in the panel box.
Although some electrical transition fittings have provided for more than two cables to be combined to allow wires to pass out of a single end thereof, none are believed to combine the features as disclosed in the present application which provide for easy and secure attachment of multiple MC or AC cables for combining and passing the electrical wires thereof through an electrical conduit or into a panel box or the like.